


The Meaning Of Family

by seanbw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Death, Gen, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanbw/pseuds/seanbw
Summary: "We're your family now" Katara called to him over his roaring winds. It was only months later that he learned what that truly meant to him.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Meaning Of Family

The reunion was a warm event. There was no shortage of laughter and smiles, particularly from Katara, Aang noticed. It was a rare sight these past few days, especially with Zuko around. Looking at her with her relaxed and comfortable posture as she engaged her father and brother in conversation warmed his heart.

He kept his own smile on, for her sake. He wouldn't be the one to ruin her moment with some of the only family she has left. Observing the scene around the campfire, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the reason she had so little family left. The reason the kids staying here at the Western Air Temple were currently without their families, the Avatar himself included. He was the reason this reunion was necessary.

He also looked upon the family in jealousy. As happy as he was for Water Tribe family getting back together, he couldn't help but think it was the reunion he would never get. It was a depressing realisation, one he had been avoiding with his travels, hardships and training. One he was escaping from. Images of Gyatso's bones flashed through his mind over and over. 'Yup, no coming back from that' the last airbender thought cynically, taking in a quivering breath.

All of a sudden being around the family, and everyone else, became too much. Even though the Western Temple was inconspicuously devoid of bodies, he still felt the Avatar state welling up inside of him. He felt pressure around his eyes as tears threatened to release themselves.

He hadn't said much the entire evening. The occasion had nothing to do with him, anyway. 'No one will notice if I just...' The airbender got up from his position on the outskirts of the group, careful to avoid any eye contact, and took off walking down a familiar corridor uncommonly explored by his new friends. To them, there was nothing much to be explored down there. Just a few classrooms and offices. Most of the interesting supplies and tools were probably looted or turned to soot anyway.

To Aang, though, this corridor meant much more. Having spent much time at the Western Air Temple in his pre-iceberg days, he knew the place inside out. He had been born here, after all. He spent the first two or three years of his life at the Western Air Temple with the nuns, before being taken away to the Southern Air Temple to be raised by his guardian for then-unknown reasons. Most children weren't split from their mothers until they were six years of age, ready to begin proper schooling. Aang sighed, suddenly remembering the hardships brought into his life just by being the Avatar.

He could hear the voices of the group become quieter as he drifted further away. He looked back one more time before he would turn a corner, catching Sokka explaining the story of how Zuko came to be their friend to his father. Katara looked increasingly uncomfortable with Sokka's easygoing attitude towards the older boy, telltale of her hatred for the prince.

He turned away before anyone had the chance to connect their eyes, catching the pain in his gaze and this creating concern. He didn't want to sour the cheery mood, especially not when it concerned Katara's happiness.

The Avatar arced around the corner, heading further into the cliffside and down the unlit corridor. After a while, the boy began having trouble seeing. He bent a flame in the palm of his hand and continued his stroll. He almost felt apprehensive about using such a bending form in an Air Temple, especially so recreationally. He was training with Zuko out of necessity, but did he really need to use firebending now? His inner turmoil increased as he took the time to study the intricate designs of the temple as he passed by. Up until now, and before visiting each of the temples previously, his memories had served as the base of the current state of the temples. His homes. His last memories of this place felt like only a year ago to him. Pristine, managed and vibrant. As he looked at the temple in detail now, he was disheartened. Rather than being pristine, the rock and the artworks crumbled around him, sometimes even to something simple as his touch. It wasn't managed, it was wild and overgrown. Ivy and moss littered the roof and walls, covering and filling cracks and holes. Instead of feeling vibrant, it was empty and dark. It was a stark contrast. He could almost hear the laughter of the girls running down the halls as if they were here right now, of one girl in particular who flirted quite obviously with him after earning his mastery tattoos.

As he studied the emptiness of his birthplace, he could feel the hollowness inside him grow. The air chakra, once filled with the love and companionship of his nation, was now vacant. He had learned long ago to accept the love of his newfound friends and family, but it just wasn't the same. It never would be. As he had watched his two best friends interact with their father, he couldn't help but think of his own biological family. His flesh and blood.

Aang arrived at one specific door. The room inside was one he was well acquainted with. He had spent a lot of his time on visits to this temple here. It had once belonged to Master Dachen, a teacher.

He examined the door for a while. It wasn't as intricate as the door to the sanctuary gates, having just a doorhandle to open it. Having been left alone for a century, the wood had begun to rot in the humid air. The wood was moist, a jarring contrast to the scorch and burn marks that could be seen elsewhere on the walls and on other doors. It put Aang's mind at ease a little. He let out a shaky breath and reached for the handle, twisting it slowly.

It opened with a rather clichè creak, as the rusted and damp metalwork of the hinges turned for the first time in a century.

Still holding the steady flame in his palm, Aang stepped into the room. As the light emanating from the Avatar's hand slowly filled the room, he breathed a sigh of relief seeing the room devoid of any burns. The last thing he needed right now was a repeat of what happened when he found Monk Gyatso.

There were scrolls and notebooks strewn across her desk, and on the floor. Someone had obviously come looking for airbenders here. Thankfully, there were no bodies here. Aang cleared a space on the rough and dusty ground and sat against the wall, facing away from the door. He lit a couple of the candles so that he could rest his arm, laying them down on his lap.

'We can't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is.'

Suddenly, Gyatso's words weren't so much comforting as they were grief-inducing. Looking around this particular room proved that.

He inhaled an extended, shaky breath. "Hey, mom" Aang said awkwardly. He felt silly, talking to her in her office. Especially considering she's dead. "I know you're not really here. Anymore. But it hasn't been long enough for me to register that yet. So here I am, instead of spending time with my friends."

"I think I need to get this out of my system, anyway. I was kinda hoping there would still be Air Nomads left at this temple, since it was the last one I visited after I..." he trailed off. "After I left. Looking back it was a pretty... childish decision. But, oh well, what did the monks expect of me anyway. That's exactly what I was. Am."

The tears he had been holding back for so long finally burst their banks, as they left salty trails down his cheeks. "I really miss you. I- I know, as Air Nomads, we didn't have such attachments, but you meant as much to me as Gyatso did, and Pasang, Choden, Kuzon, Bumi..." he rambled, voice cracking into sobs every so often. "And I can't really help it, seeing my friends and their father being reunited. I'm happy for them, I really am, mom, but..."

Suddenly, the person whose shadow he hadn't noticed had appeared spoke up, "Aang?" Her voice was a little hoarse, weary of the conversation she was interrupting.

The boy stopped his rant, raising a hand to dry his cheeks in an effort to clear whatever evidence remained of his crying. "Katara?" he replied, his voice equally raucous. "How did you find me?"

"I noticed when you left, so I followed you" she stated simply, but caringly.

Aang was touched that she looked out for him, but his biggest worry of the moment had just come true. He didn't want to bring everyone else down with him, nevermind the one person who was supposed to be celebrating the most right now. "Shouldn't you be spending time with your dad?"

"We've caught up. He and Sokka are talking about 'man stuff,' anyway. It was boring" she reasoned. "Besides, Aang. You're family, too. You thought I wouldn't notice if you went off sulking somewhere?"

The tears he had quickly fought to stop began flowing again at her declaration. "I didn't want to spoil everyone's evening with my own gripes" he admitted, his voice unsteady.

"I thought I told you to talk to me when you need it" she said softly, but not in an accusatory tone.

"I, well..." he fumbled, unsure of how to respond. He was worried that he had just insulted her, the last person he wanted to hurt in any way.

Katara cleared a space next to him to sit, carefully placing the scrolls in a neat pile on the desk and sat down, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to bring him close. His head rested on her shoulder and her head on his. She rubbed her thumb on his bare shoulder and chuckled lightly, "It's fine, Aang. You never have to talk. But it would help." She paused, debating whether or not to press further. "You've never mentioned your parents before."

He perked up, surprised and anxious. "What?! You- you heard that?"

"I was there for a while" she admitted. "Sorry... I didn't mean to intrude." She took one of his hands in her free one and squeezed it.

He laid his head back onto her shoulder and closed his eyes, squeezing out the last of his tears. "It's alright. I'm sorry I never mentioned it before. I didn't want to burden you, especially now."

She bit her lip. "Does this have to do with my dad being here?"

"... I guess."

"Was this her office?"

"Yeah. She was a bending teacher at the Western Air Temple... I would visit her often before I found out I was the Avatar, when my training wasn't as intensive" Aang told her. A part of both of them felt like he needed to get this out; a description of his previous life before a century of war tarnished the world. It was more than a mere description. It was Aang's life. "My little sister also lived here. She was nine when..." he began crying again, this time Katara wasted no time pulling him into her embrace, his face burried in her neck as his hot tears spilled from his eyes. "I can't believe it. The temples were occupied by kids. Kids and older teachers. Sokka always talks about protecting family and that's the exact opposite of what I did. I failed her."

"Don't talk like that, Aang" she comforted the boy she held, rubbing her hand along his toned back. "There was nothing you could've done."

"Still, I... I feel so powerless. I don't know how I'm gonna do all this, Katara." He returned her hug by wrapping his own arms around her body. The sobs subsided eventually, and they sat there, still as a rock, tears flowing freely.

"You have us, Aang" she said firmly. "You have me."

"You're not the Avatar" he pointed out.

"No, but we can help you be" she affirmed him. "When you need us, we'll be there. Let us, please" she asked him. Begged, almost. She wouldn't let him spiral downwards to depression the way she had years ago after the murdering of her own mother. "What was she like?"

He pulled away from her, instead leaning their sides together and clasping hands. "She was really nice. She cared, and always made her students laugh and did funny pranks."

"Sounds like someone I know" Katara joked.

For the first time that night, Aang laughed, almost forgetting his grief for a second as he laughed with the girl he loves. Katara beamed, only glad that she was the only person could chear him up. "One time, after I had officially achieved mastery, she let me teach her class" he chuckled. "I was a terrible teacher but being one of the most proficient airbenders at the time helped with respect. We had a lot of fun that day. I hope I get to do it again, when I have children." Katara's face turned red at the thought of children with Aang, but she decided now was definitely not the time.

"I'd have loved to have been in that class of yours. Airbender or not."

"You think I'd be a great teacher?"

"Yeah, definitely" she said, looking directly into his eyes, simultaneously hoping that he'd catch the subtle hint and that he wouldn't. "I think you'd be amazing." She wasn't necessarily referring to teaching there.

"You really think so, huh?" he smiled at her.

"Yup" she mused. "So... one of the best airbenders, huh?"

He blushed. "Well, that might be too much praise... I was the youngest person to ever achieve mastery of airbending."

Her eyes widened. "Too much praise! You really are the best airbender." She felt a sense of pride in him, being so adept at his native art. Two of the youngest masters in their respective fields, she could only wonder how talented their children-

"Well, I am the only airbender" he sighed. "But yeah!" His tone picked up again. "I suppose I was. I used to beat my masters in sparring."

Katara snorted. "Like Pakku and I."

"Like you and Pakku, yeah" he laughed.

"I think your mom would be proud of you, you know" she stated.

"I... I don't know, Katara."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I... Maybe when this is all over and done with. I can think about that then" he answered solemnly. "There's no point dwelling on it."

"If you say so" she kissed his cheek, stifling a laugh when he flushed red. She loved doing this to him.

He beamed at her, and rose from his position. "Come on, let's get back to the courtyard. We wouldn't want you to miss out on quality parent time." He went to leave, but as he left the room, he noticed Katara hadn't yet gotten up and was deep in thought. "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah" she said, clearly distracted.

"Not much point in staying here."

"Right, no point..."

They walked hand in hand back to their camp where Hakoda greeted both Aang and Katara with a hug, as they settled back into their positions. Aang sat closer to the campfire this time, relishing in the family atmosphere.

"So, where did you guys disappear to?" Sokka questioned the pair.

"Just visiting someone, Sokka" Aang attempted to brush off his question.

"Visiting who? There's no one else-"

"Quit it, Sokka" Katara admonished her brother. "Can't you at least by respectful? We're in an Air Temple." Aang shot his best friend a thankful glance and smile.

Sokka peeked at Aang once more, this time noting the redness in his eyes and connected the dots. "Oh" he said. "Alright. Sorry, guys."

Their father didn't quite grasp what had happened during that exchange, but decided not to comment on it for fear of being on the end of Katara's anger. Or the Avatar's, for that matter.

They spent the rest of the night eating more than their usual rations, as had been stolen from the airship, in celebration of all that had been reunited today. They had gotten to know Chit Sang better, and Sokka and Suki were attached to the hip. All things considered, it was a pretty nice sight. Thanks to Katara, Aang had no reason to mope or be jealous of them. She had showed him he had family, too. He was extremely grateful for her.

Everyone went to sleep a little late that night, but there was no trouble. Everyone was exhausted, Zuko and Sokka in particular having missed more than one night's sleep during the prison break. Even Aang had no trouble on the matter, which was a change. The past few days especially had been nightmare-ridden, living at the temple. Funny how a few simple words from Katara and an Appa-shaped pillow could fix that.

There was just one person having trouble sleeping, however. After seeing Aang talk with his mother in her old room, Katara felt the need to also. Aang had called her out earlier on wanting to stay, but now that everyone was asleep, she rose from her sleeping bag and headed down the dark corridor, this time carrying a torch with her for visibility.

As she strolled through the halls, she couldn't help but see the temple differently. The place her friend had described felt more like a vibrant town than... this. She was sure if she asked for a description of the Southern Water Tribe from Aang, the comparison would be similarly depressing.

She eventually found the room the two had stayed and chatted in for a while, and entered, setting the torch down in the desk. The candles hadn't yet gone out, and were glowing faintly in the dark.

"Hey" she greeted the empty room. She didn't really know what to say, but felt like it needed to be done. Although she and Aang weren't actually in a relationship yet, it was going to happen. Although her father and brother were alive that he could swear her best interests were at his heart, she had no one to swear the same to for him. This was her chance.

"You probably saw me when Aang and I talked earlier. Although, I know you're not really here. But..." 'Ugh, why is this so hard?' "I... I, well... I love Aang. I love him. I just thought... you might want to hear that. Since he doesn't have any real family that's alive, and I still have most of mine."

"I just wanted to let you know... because, he's been hurt before. I'll take care of him. I know he probably doesn't need it, nor does he accept it sometimes, but... I want to, anyway. He deserves the best, and for some reason he chose me. So that's what I'll give him."

"Anyway, I was just hoping to get a chance to speak with you. I know you can't reply, or anything. But this is the closest I can get to Aang's blood. I hope you approve."

Katara sat there in silence, eyes closed, taking in the mood of the room. Despite the disruption the firebenders had caused a hundred years ago, this room in particular felt at peace, now. She hoped that was a good sign, that Aang's mother and sister had been listening to her and approved of her. She hoped someday soon, she might get a chance to make good on her promise to take good care of Aang.

She sighed contentedly, picking herself up and heading back towards the communal sleeping area. They had decided to all sleep together like old times, rather than in the individual rooms of the temple.

It was nice to be so near her friends and family, rather than separated by earth barriers. Comforting, too. She walked over to where Aang slept on Appa's furry leg, gave him a quick peck on his forehead and smiled, before heading back to her sleeping bag where she finally managed to drift off into peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Aang had parents and maybe siblings is kinda fun to explore. I also thought that, if they don't know who their family is, then that leaves them open to incest so it's my personal headcanon.


End file.
